


To set things right

by Shanaya91



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaya91/pseuds/Shanaya91
Summary: This is how Marco's story would have happened in a A/B/O AU where he is a rare male omega.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Well, It could have ended up being just another day in Kublai Khan's court for rest of the people gathered there if not for the excitement he caused. It was a reoccurring thought in Marco's head as he awaited his fate. That, and what would happen to him next. The way the life was throwing one arrow after another at him lately, he did not expect it to be good. It all started when he had misjudged the amount of weird substance he needed(which acted as a suppressant that Hundred Eyes had given him ) for the duration of his journey to the mountains in search of Hashshashins. They had worked marvelously in the previous two heats he's had since coming to live in Cambulac. But the lack of sleep, food and the stress of always looking over the shoulder for assassins in the shadows had weakened his body's tolerance for the suppressant. So all it had done was delaying the heat by few weeks. A day after Marco returned to the Imperial City with evidence of a traitor existing so close to home, he started feeling the early symptoms that heralds an upcoming heat. 

 

At first he thought of going to Hundred Eyes who after realizing the Latin' s true gender helped him hide it with the suppressant. It was something used by Omega monks who were required to remain celibate. But being a beta himself he had no deeper knowledge about the strange green powder than how to make it. So going to him would have been pointless. He had considered locking himself in his living quarters. But with his father and uncle's lives hanging by a thread he did not want to anger the Khan by not visiting the court. With a Persian treading group having an audience with the Khan he couldn't slip away from the crowd unnoticed. The king valued his fluency and knowledge of the Persians and would ask questions from him. And if has not there to answer those questions his father's head would roll. Half way through the audience the slight fever he had been running turned hot like a furnace, his insides struggling to spill out. He felt the burning in the secret place under his balls between his cock and the anus. He carefully covered the gasps and whimpering sounds by biting his fingers so hard it drew blood. It was only a matter of time before he felt the wet tickling of slick running over his thighs.

 

The Alphas closest to him started scenting the air as his ripe unbonded omega pheromones started spreading though the place. Though the majority of the members of the court were betas the unease coming from the Alphas was enough to increase the whispering sounds.

 

" Silence."  The great Khan yelled. The court fell silent as the grave. People still looking at each other trying to find the source of the ripe scent.

 

"Now someone come forward and tell me the reason why I was disturbed."

The Khan had been talking? Not that he would notice if he were in this state of his heat.

"Someone come forward or I will feed all of you to the wolves."

"Apologies great Khan" An elderly man spoke as he bent down almost to the ground, shivering as he did. " It seems we have an unbonded omega in heat in our midest."

The gound started shifting under his feet as he heared the Khan demaned the omega be found and everything turned black.

 

 

§¿§¿§¿§¿§

 

Empress Chabi was not innately a scheming woman. She had to learn how to be so after the first few attempts and devious plots from her Khan's first wife who envied her fertile womb and the attention she recieved from their husband. Though she could sleep better since the death of said first wife, she had to worry every day for the well being of her only child. With her Khan producing an older alpha basterd son, she had to prey every day that her son the Khan's only legitimate heir present as an alpha worthy of the throne. Her wishes were granted. Her son grew up to be a strong warrior, an alpha with a clever mind and an able body. But it seems a mother's worries has no end. After six years of marriage life and three wives, her son has still failed to gift the empire with another generation of Khans. Since it was difficult to predict wheather a child would present as an alpha beta or an omega up until they are in their teens a king must have at least few children. Her son may not be as lucky as her husband when his both children turned out to be alphas.

 

She did not resent Sorga and the other two wives her son already had. Not that much.They had begin to recieve enough humiliation and whispered gossips from nobles and common people as the years dragged on. Her husband's mongolian kin already questions her Jingim's chinse ways and his skills in battle. Having no children, not even bastards to one day chose a heir from would be the final straw. They would want the throne to pass over her son to his cousin who has more children than a wild rabbit in the steppe. 

 

So she has to use this golden opportunity which landed on her lap. A male omega was considered rare and reverent by her people. A treasued gift from the eternal blue sky. She had only ever met one such person, Lord Kaidu's late brother's wife, a son of a lowly noble. He had given her Khan's cousin five children. Three of them alphas. It is common belief that male omegas do not birth betas, only alphas and omegas. And pretty male omegas are always claimed by royals and high nobles. An omega of the Latin's foreign good looks and status as a member of the great Khan of Khan's court would quicky be snatched up by a high noble were he not a guest (pet) of the Khan. The Khan himself would be tempted to take the boy as member of his harem or even a wife. She must talk to her husband. Ask him not to let his his desire cloud his judgement. The boy would be much more important to them as Jingim's forth wife than her Khan's consort.

 

She hated the boy from the begining for stealing her husband's attention from her son, his own flesh and blood. Now she knew why the Khan was so taken with the boy. She knew the boy didn't like her much either. But she would do anything for her Khan and her son, anything under the eternal blue. If her sacrifice required to let a lowly merchant's son marry her son and be the mother of the next Khan, she would do it. Seems the little white devil would rise even further among the ranks of the great Khan's court than he ever expected.

 

As if hearing her thoughts the Khan himself entered the royal chambers, a weary look on his face. He removed his outer fur coat and hanged it on the coat rack before coming to the bed where she sat on. He took her hand in his and planted a gentle kiss on it.

" How was your day my beautiful Empress?" 

She gave him a small smile and rested her head on his lap.

"Less eventful than yours I hear." She gave him a knowing smile. " How is he? has the healers seen to him? he took a terrible hit to his head from the fall."

The Khan's dark eyes terned even darker with curiocity. It was so sweet her Khan thought he could hide his emotions from his wife. She knew he deeply cared for the boy.

"He'll recover. However the healers had other conserns. He must have taken some heavy suppressent to stop his heat. Not something awailable in the common market. But the healer said it will not have any longlasting effects."

"That is good to hear." The curious look on the Khan's face deepened.

"What is your sudden interest with the wellbeing of the Latin my love?"

How predictable is it for the kings and emperors not to know the battles fought inside the royal household. It is there that the future of the empire will first be decided.

"It is time for Jingim to take another wife." Her husband nodded his head.

"And I belive the timing of this idea is not coincidential." He let his statment sound more like a question.

" No my Khan it is not. Our son has been a marrid man since he was seventeen. Now he's twenty three and still childless. If we let this pattern countinue and do nothing, it will fester and tarnish his claim as the next Khan of Khans. "

Kublai Khan closed his eyes and a pregnant silence followed. 

"And it seems you have already chosen his next bride?" The Khan looked like he wasn't going to like the outcome of this conversation. Chabi considered this a small victory.

"This is for the wellbeing of this family my love, surely you undestand it. Do I have your permission to proceed with this marriage?”

The Khan nodded.

"Yes, you may proceed with it." He pushed her over the bed, climbing on it to settle between her legs.

 "Have you spoken with either of them about this situation?”

"What other choice does the Latin have. And Jingim will do his duty."

 

 

§¿§¿§¿§¿§

 

Marco trembled on the bed. Even the slightest breeze from the open windows seemed to burn his skin. He had long since thrown away the furs covering his bed and discarded most of his cloths. Still the fire burning his skin remained. But it was nothing like the inferno his body was for the past few days.At first he was so confused to wake up in a different room surrouned with a lot of healers. The room he was in was a lot more spasious and luxurious than his usual.The royal healers Khan apponited for him said this to be some kind of withdrawl. He had been using supprresants since his first heat. What remained of less effective type he used before was lost when they were caught by the mongal soldiers. Handred Eyes was the only person who discovered his secret in the Imperial city. The blind man helped him stop his heats with a new brand of suppressents. The healers said that it would take few more heats of suffering before his body settles for a normal heat unless he take a mate.

 And take a mate he will, weather he liked it or not. One of his healers said that it would probably be a noble or general in the khan's army, and that he should consider himself very lucky. It was one of the few things that wouldn't be any different back home as well. People consider being born a male omega to be a blessing as they would always marry above their station. But Marco always ever wanted was to travel, see different paleces and countries. See where it took him. If he acted like a practical sensible person he woulden't have hidden his gender and marrid to a rich merchant or a norble with a few kids by now.

 

"Its time for another bath." Marco turned to see the Empress Chabi stand by the door. He didn't even hear the door opening. He quickly managed to drag the discarded furs over his almost necked body. Two servents entered the room carring water basins and statted filling the small bathing pool with cold water.Dread started filling his heart as she walked close to his bed. Of all people in the imperial city the empress seemed to be the person who hates him the most, with prince Jingim a close second.

So whatever the reson she's here for couldn't be good.

"My Empress" Marco tried to rise from the bed and the queen stoped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No need for that child. Let them give you a bath first. We have a lot to discuss."

"About what My Lady?" What could be so important that she couldn't wait another day or so until his heat ended.

"The White Moon is upon us. So we must settle this before tomorrow." Now he was even more confused. His heat addled mind seem uselessly slow.

 

"What must we settle My Empress?"  There was something, some line between the lines  in this conversation that he couldn't put his fingers on.

"Marco, take the bath first." She turned her eyes slightly towards the servents who were trying to look like they weren't listening. "This conversation is not for the peasant ears."

 

So after Marco was washed in cold water and back under the furs, the servents are ordered out. Once he was alone with Empress he voiced the only reson she could be his room willingly. 

"I am to be married off, aren't I?” He asked. His voice getting steadier as the last hours of his heat passed away. " Who is it? Someone from the court. Or is the Khan going to gift me to some old tribal leader of his people?"

The Queen gifted him with an odd smile. One that made her dark eyes glow from within.

" Silly boy, you don't know much about the beliefs of my people do you?" She touched his chin with her hand. Her various bangles made a tinkling noice in the silent night.

"Being a male omega is one of the very few ways a child of any rank can marry into a royal family. You child, are going to be the mother of the next Khan."

 

He was truly speechless for a few seconds. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"I...I am to marry prince Jingim?but he hates me."

The Empress ran her fingers through his sweat slicked light brown curls. The smile back on her face.

"He'll learn to love you. Do his duty. Th question is what you Marco Polo would do, now that you know you have a way of being not just Khan's pet. His prisoner?

He almost laughed at the notion. But had enough of his precious marbles left not to do so in Empress Chabi's face.

"If I do this I'll never be free. I will only be changing one cage for another."

"But this time it will be a golden one." The empress stated.

He didn't know why she even bother to come here to tell this little fact. If the Khan intended to mate him to his son he could do so, whether Marco liked it or not. Under usual circumstances his father as the oldest alpha in the family could object to a potential mating. But the man had already sold him to the Khan. So he already unofficially was the property of Khan's family. What difference would it be if they take him as breeding stock as well? 

"Everything" A traitorous part of his mind whispered.





	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took sooo long with this update but in my defence I was really busy with my new job and going to university lectures in the weekend so there was no time to write. I thank all of you that encouraged me to turn this story more than a one shot as I planed earlier.

§¿§¿§¿§¿§

 

As a present to his future son in low, the Khan let Marco chose his father and uncle's punishment. And he made Marco carry it out as well. Early morning of the White Moon day celebrations, Marco said what he thought was the final farewell to his only blood family on earth. He was so angry about how carefree his father looked considering for all he knew he was leaving him for eternal slavitude. The absolute idiot even promised to come back to Cambulac one day soon again. Like the Khan would even allow him anywhere in the empire again after the stunt he pulled. He didn't tell his father about what's going to happen to him soon. Why waste his words on a man who didn't care about him a bit.

When Marco came back to his room the guards in front of his room had multiplied. The bald man who stood between the guards wasn't wearing the usual palace guard uniform or soldier uniform. And he had a grimm mean look on his face that Marco despised on sight.

"Master Polo." He said slightly bowing his head.

"What is your business here?” Marco asked, without even bothering to open the doors. But the man opened them for him.

"I am to be your protector and the teacher of Mongols' way of life. Similar to the way hundred eyes teaches you how to fight to survive in this place, I am to teach you how to live to survive."

"So are you......your like princess Kokachin's bodyguard."

The man nodded his head. For some reason he didn't feel sorry for this man the same way he felt for the big eunuch who seem to be very protective of Kokachin. The reason for this became clear when the man spoke again.

" I was hand picked by the empress to be your bodyguard Master Polo. It is an honour to be at your service. Now, may I help you change?"

After a harrowing half an hour of embarresment later Qadan ( his personal bodyguard/ man servant ) deemed him ready for the festival. Dressed fully in white he joined the rest of Khan's household at the ceremonial gound for the festival. Even the poorest person in Cambulac seem to be wearing their best. Marco started to notice how the nobles and other high officials watch him time to time. Like he provided them with much interesting sight than the dancers. The prince also had his eyes on him but his were more venomous than curious.

" This is all your mother's work prince, deal with it." Marco murmured. By now the whole city knew about his impending nuptials. Prince Jingim's first wife came to visit him. Offering her help and companionship for the tiring days ahead. He felt sorry for the poor girl. Even Marco had heard cruel rumours whispered around in dark corners of the palace about her barren womb. As the first and favourite wife of the prince it was she who had to endure the shame most and it showed on her face as she instructed him on prepairing for his wedding night.

§¿§¿§¿§¿§

After the assassination attempt on the queen, the whole royal household turned in to a massive pot of energy. The Khan and Prince saw enemies and spies everywhere. Even Marco's room was searched thorough. But apparently it was mainly to ensure Marco's safety as he was an important enough member now in Khan's court to be targeted by assassins. 

 

To make things worse, the empress decided to use the tension in the palace and attention she was getting from Khan and Prince to make them accept to an early date for the wedding. So as it completed the eleventh full moon since Marco came to Cambulac, he was being tested of virtue which suitors must take in order to become the wife of a member of the royal family. While an old healer woman searched his virginal opening for an unbroken hymen, Marco wished she would find him as loose as a tavern slut. If so that this nightmare would finally come to an end. But then his rational mind and Christian upbringing would kick in and slap him in the head for having such vile thoughts. He felt a slight burning down there and then the healer woman emerged to the Empress' side with proof of his virginity. All the healers present congratulate Empress Chabi for finding such a rare jewel worthy of the Crown Prince. It finally occurred to Marco that there's no getting out of this. He's going to be married to, forced to have sex and children with, a man he didn't like and who openly resented him. 

Then came Great khan's formal announcement to the empire about his son Prince Jingim being the true heir and his impending marriage to Marco. 

Then more customs and traditions followed. One where the prince followed him through the grass plains of steppe, both of them riding majestic horses. He was supposed to give Jingim the chase of his life. Embarrassingly enough he was sure any mongolian beta or omega girl would have done it better than him. He was the son of a trader who spent their life in the venetian market or traveling around the world by ship. He just coulden't dream of competeing with a man that spent his whole life learning to ride and fight on a war horse. 

After the prince grabbed him by the waist and dragged him onto his horse he whispered in his ear.

"Do not think this will make life easier for you Latin. You have no idea what you're getting yourself in to."

_Does he think I want this? that I'm some gold-digger . How naive and stupid could this prince be, if he can't see who is getting victimized here._

It hardly matters anymore. If the prince is already cross with him it will not make married life easy for either them. But luckily for the prince and Marco too maybe, they didn't require to interact sexually after they produced a suitable heir or two. But with the Prince's history with his three wives it was hard to presume. Even if he conceived and carried few children to term, he'd be expected to stay at court and raise those offspring. Also as the mother of the next Khan he'll have to remain in the palace for at least two more decades. Which means his dream of traveling the world much less seeing his homeland would be but a nought _. So yes my prince, I'm exactly aware what I'm getting myself into._

 "I am fully aware of the depth of the pit I've fallen in to, my prince."

"What are you doing then? The capture's only meant to be symbolic. You needn't put any effort in to it. "

"You wouldn't respect me if I made life easy on you."

"I doubt you will in the future, as well. But I have quite an exemplar to live up to when it comes to making sacrifices for the empire."

 _If your mother's your exemplar, I'm in trouble_. Marco thought.

A few months went by and healers declared him fit for marriage. The day of the wedding quickly loomed in, it was the only good thing royal household had to look forward to. Stories of Khan's bastard Alpha son Byamba coming back and telling Kublai that Kaidu has challenged the khan to a Kurultai spread like hellfire all around. The wedding was to be held in an open field in the Steppe as was custom of Mongolians. The Empress visited Marco in his comfortably decorated Ur to offer her advise and a veil full of purple liquid which would help him to go through his heat easily. And watched him like a hawk until he swallowed it down completely. He went through the wedding in a kind of daze. Which could be the actual result of whatever the Empress gave him. When the cloud finally lifted from his eyes he found himself in a huge and elaborately decorated room, lying on a fluffy bed with silk coverings big enough to fit five men comfortably. Ornate brass doors opened with a bang and Prince Jingim walked in. He was still wearing the garments he wore for the wedding while Marco was changed in to a lighter attire by his new maids. The Prince looked slightly drunk and he swayed a little as he closed the door and came to sit on the bed. Marco was already hot and feverish with early symptoms of his heat kicking in. He could feel his front hole getting wet by close proximity with an able bodied Alpha, his husband. But the quickly diminishing rational part of his mind was frozen with fear. Jingim slowly ran his hands over Marco's white translucent silk covered legs until he reached the fasting of his breeches. A shiver ran through his spine and it almost overcome the heat induced need to be touch by an Alpha. 

" Let's get this over with, shall we?" Asked the prince as he dragged his breeches down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have already figured out I'm not a native English speaker and I used my phone to write it so I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> I chickened out from writing the sex part for this chapter coz its borderline rape. I'll get to it after Marco and Jingim get more comfortable with each other in this fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love:-)


End file.
